L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.
L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (or full name, the 'L'eague 'O'f 'V'illainous 'E'vildoers 'M'aniacally 'U'nited 'F'or 'F'rightening 'I'nvestments in 'N'aughtiness) is a group of characters from Phineas and Ferb and act as a set of major antagonists in the first season of The Knights of the Multiverse. Their mission is a simple one: use science to take over the world. They originally operated in the shadows, but after the failed launch of the Dabude battle platforms, they became much more active in their plans. When the powerful robot Raideen emerged from its decade-long slumber to aid the Crystal Knights, they started focusing on making their creations bigger, better, deadlier, and also had the ability to transform. History Pre-Series During the previous summer season, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz brought together dozens of mad scientists to create an organization dedicated to villainy, which was mostly just to cause general annoyances around the Tri-State area. That all changed the day Doofenshmirtz created the -Inator, a device that pulled the Earth away from the sun with a tractor beam that uses Jupiter's mass as an anchor. With O.W.C.A. and the world leaders in a state of panic, Rodney and the others saw this as a perfect chance to enact their plan of world domination. Capturing all the disoriented O.W.C.A. agents (except for Perry) and imprisoned them in their warehouse to keep them out of the way. Behind everyone's back, though, Rodney used Doof's -Inator blueprints to create an -Inizor ten times the size and strength of his that will move the Earth even further away from the sun, sending the Earth into a new Ice Age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands are not met (and also making sure to disable the reverse switch and self-destruct button). This announcement horrified and disturbed the entire world, even causing Doofenshmirtz to realize that the situation is getting out of hand. Later, Rodney called the world leaders to see that their demands have been fully met, which they all have, except for one: the world's supply of pretzels. Staying true to his word, Rodney smugly activated his -inizor, moving the Earth into perpetual winter. While gloating over his evil plan coming to a success, Doofenshmirtz began to have second thoughts, and seeing that Rodney had gone completely mad with power, the two broke into a fight, with Rodney fully intent on creating a new Ice Age, threatening millions of lives. After the O.W.C.A. agents are freed by Perry and fight most of the scientists, sending a good number of them fleeing the complex, Rodney manages to activate his machine, only for an infuriated Doofenshmirtz to knock him unconscious with a mop, then destroying the -Inizor with assistance from the other O.W.C.A. agents. With the -Inizor destroyed and the Earth put back in rotation (thanks to unknown assistance from Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher), several of the group's key members were arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment for their crimes against humanity. Season 1 After several months of imprisonment for his crimes, several of the escaped L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members held a large-scale prison break, allowing Rodney and the other imprisoned scientists to escape. Upon being informed of the events of the mini-series (referred to as the Unicron Wars), the group's forces quickly reorganized to concentrate on examining this phenomena, and to conceive new dastardly plans for world domination, even if that meant "borrowing" some ideas from the Mazinger & Getter teams. Members L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s staff consists entirely of mad scienists Current Members * Aloyse von Roddenstein or "Rodney" (leader) * Dr. Ama * Dr. Astro * Dr. B * Dr. Bloodpudding * Dr. Bringdown * Dr. Bainbridge * Dr. Black and Dr. White * Dr. Bulk * Dr. Cooper * Dr. Cyc * Dr. Demento * Dr. Diminutive * Dr. Doctor * Dr. Franken * Dr. Goatfish * Dr. Grey * Dr. Hax * Dr. Igor * * Dr. Kay * Dr. Long John * * * * * Dr. Aco * Dr. Bitter * Dr. Curiosity * Dr. Catalyst * Dr. Fluke * Dr. Fault * Dr. Imbalance * Dr. Hazard * Dr. Heebie * Dr. Jeebies * Dr. Jitter * Dr. Hoid * Dr. Misery * Dr. Pollution * Dr. Queasy * Dr. Rash * Dr. Regret * Dr. Signal * Dr. Shell * Dr. Trebek * Dr. Ursula * Professor Block * Professor Bogus * Professor Chaos * Professor Effect * Professor Emphasis * Professor Hollow * Professor Jack * Professor Juvenile * Professor Numb * Professor Pest * Professor Putrid * Professor Quack * Professor Question * Professor Spark * Professor Trivial * Rodrigo * Senor Killbot * Warehouse Goons Former Members * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (retired) * Dr. Locus (fired) Creations Super Robots L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s main force consists of Super Robots. Basing them off of the Kikaiju of old by the great Dr. Hell, they're generally created from Super Alloy Z (much like the Mazinger robots) and powered by atomic energy, and to combat against forces like the Super Robots used by the Crystal Knights, each mech uses some type of gimmick, from super strength to an enormous arsenal of weaponry. Most of them use fully A.I. brains, giving most of them a unique personality (though some don't possess any personality at all and operate as single-minded drones). * Unnamed Robot * GoShogun * Energer Z * Balatack * Godam * Dai-Apolon * Dabude * * Poseidon * Gekiganger III * Srungle * Drone-Controlled Mass-Produced Getter Robos * Mass-Produced Great Mazingers * Mechander Robo * * DaiRugger XV * *Blocker Corps * Ginguizer * *Grendizer * * God Sigma * Gordian * * Trider G7 * Danguard Ace * * * Daioja * * Flying Battleships * * Gaiking & The Daiku-Maryu * Might Kaiser * Kaisers * * Braiger *Baxinger * Sasuraiger * Strike Gundam * Ga-Keen * * Red Baron * Godannar * * Albegas * * Acrobunch * Mecha King Ghidorah * * Daltanious * * DagShadow * * Bismarck * * Daikengo * * Big O * Mechagodzilla * Groizer X Squadron * God Mars ** Gaia * Daijin Trio * Gigantis Androids L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. also created several smaller robots, in the form of androids, for the sole purpose of * Cyclopian Guards * Tobikage * * Iczers * Orgun * Blade Other Weapons L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. created various other weapons for their conquest, often to assist their Super Robots in battles. Vehicles * Dragonfly * Bigro * Zakrello * Samson Truck * * Adzam * Battle Fortresses/Weapons * Space Laser * * * * Genbu * * Cui * Big Tray Battleship Notes L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s use of mechas is, of course, a nod to villains in the Super Robot genre that would send giant robots or monsters to defeat the heroes, but the use of mostly obscure/forgettable mecha shows is a small in-joke about the oversaturation of the super robot genre in the 1970's/early 1980's. In addition to that, to spice up the battles a little, almost all of the mechs have a bit of personality, which are usually based off of the mech's pilot from its original series. Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Characters from Earth Prime